To make a false ceiling, it is known to use square-shaped panels placed side by side, each panel comprising a structure made up by assembling a plurality of stiff edging elements and a piece of a flexible material stretched on this surface. The edging elements may in particular have a profiled shape, hollow inside, and the contiguous ends of two consecutive elements are assembled to each other through corner pieces engaged inside these elements.
The panels produced through some existing systems have the drawback of having structures likely to become distorted when the piece consisting of flexible materials are stretched on them, and/or of not allowing uniform tensioning of the piece consisting of a flexible material, meaning in all directions.
Moreover, the elements of some existing systems have the drawback of not being able to be simply and quickly assembled, without particular skills, which significantly limits their uses.
Furthermore, the existing systems do not allow quick and simple resolution of the issue of differences in level between the edges of panels adjacent to a panel to be put into place.
The existing systems also have the drawback of being relatively costly to produce.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,666 describes a system of mounting panels connected by corner pieces, this system not resolving the aforementioned drawbacks.